The Fluorescence Microscopy and Imaging Core (Core B) will provide technical expertise in Fluorescence Microscopy and quantitative image processing applications, including optical sectioning and three- dimensional reconstruction, fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) and quantitative live-cell fluorescence imaging, to members of the program. The core will be located at the Center for Biomedical Imaging Technology (CBIT) at UCHC. CBIT is a well-established research center with a focus on the development and application for fluorescence imaging technology and the use of computational modeling in cell biological research. Dr. AnncOWAN, Deputy Director of the Center for Biomedical Imaging Technology (CBIT) will direct the Core. Services provided by the core will include access to and technical assistance with state of the art instrumentation and software, and expertise in experimental design and data interpretation for fluorescence imaging applications. Microscopy facilities available at the core include 4 confocal microscopes, 2 with non-linear (multi-photon) capabilities, 2 widefield (traditional) fluorescence microscope workstations equipped with high sensitivity CCD cameras, and a host of image processing, three-dimensional rendering, and presentation software.